I'm Finally Leaving
by josovvy
Summary: 32 year old Haruno Sakura is leaving her abusive husband in Kiri, to become stronger. She finds someone on the way, and that someone is Hidan.
1. Chapter: 1

"Honey! Come here please!" I sighed. 'Why'd I have to get stuck with such a clingy husband?' I walked out of the kitchen and held up my knife towards him, "What?"

"Why are you so grouchy today?" He whined. I glared at him.

"I don't know, maybe because I cleaned the kitchen today, and somebody ruined it." I pointedly gared at him. Something glazed over his eyes, before he snapped back into reality.

"Ah... Sorry sweetie..."

Hmph. He's only being nice because his "friends" are over. He's such a fucking jerk.

Time skip

After his friends left, he turned, his posture straightening, and his chin upturned. "What makes you think that you can talk to me like that?" He growled. She backed up, only to end up against the wall.

He slammed his fists up by her head. Fear flew through her eyes. "I SAID, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?"

His face was an inch away now.

I dabbed the wet towel onto my wounds, clearing the blood from my skin. I winced, as I had put to much pressure onto the cut.

"Oi, Sakura~." He had called. Fear washed over me.

"Y-yes sweetie?" I called back, walkong into the living room. He look back at me, his shirt open, his hand grappling towards me.

"Gimme another bear," He said while pulling me towards him. I struggled against him, my arms flying everywhere, looking for something to grab onto.

Unluckily, for her, the only thing she could grab onto was her husbands nose.

Blood seeped down his lips, and his eyes flared towards her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you bitch?!"

His hand grabbed onto my wrist, squeezing it. "P-please st-AUGH!" I heard something crack.

He pushed me down onto onto the ground, and stood up, leaving to his room. Hot tears rolled down my face, the salty water seeping into the crevices of my face.

My pink hair sprawled against the floor, my tears made it damp. I stood up, wincing, as I had placed pressure on my wrist.

I tip toed past my husbands room, and into the bathroom, where I locked the door, and slid down onto the floor. I heard sobbing, until I had felt the hot tears again.

I had been sobbing. I stood up, making my choice.

I am finally leaving.


	2. Chapter: 2

I pulled open the door to my son's room. "Akira?"

Akira was cuddling his bear, pooky. I chuckled. "Akira, sweetie," I nudged his arm, "Pack up, we have to go somewhere." He slowly opened his blue eyes.

"Mkay ma." He sleepily responded, his red hair disheveled from his sleep. He stood up from his bed, and started picking up clothes.

You see, he was used to this, as I had tried to escape before. And ofcourse I took him with me. I would never leave a four year old with that monster.

I left his room, but not before telling him to be quiet, "So papa won't get grouchy." Was my excuse. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a 4ft'3ft cloth, and grabbimg food from the cupboards.

Akira walked into the dining room, that was off to the right, and sat down at the table. "So where are we going this time, ma?"

"We're going to the Land of Lightning."

"But isn't that kinda far ma?" Ah... Akira had always been so bright. I chuckled.

"Yes, it is Akira," I answered, "But that's the point." I smiled warmly at him.

"Mkay ma." I tied up the cloth, that was now filled with canned foods, and walked to the dining room.

I took Akira's bag, and tied it around his shoulders. "Up we go." I said, as I picked him up. I took him out the the living room, and grabbed his dark blue coat and wrapped it around him.

After doing so, I grabbed my own coat, and put it on. "Did you get a change of clothes, sweetie?"

"Yes ma." He sleepily rubbed his eyes, as if doing so would rub the sleepiness out of him.

I heard a noise come from my husbands room. My eyes widened, and I rushed out the door, running through the streets of Kiri. Once we made it to the docks, I took my money out from my bag, and handed it to the dock dude. (I really dont know what they're called.)

Once he took the money, he asked where I was going. "Ah... I'm going the the Land of Lightning." He handed me two tickets.

I sat down onto the seats of the boat, putting Akira onto the seat next to me. "Hey, bitch, get outta the way."

??? Pov

"Hey, bitch, get outta the way." I told the lady that was in my seat.

"A-ah... I'm sorry sir, but I didn't see anybodies stuff here..." Her voice trailed off, looking up at me. I couldn't see her face, but I could see her neck, and there were choke marks on it.

My eyes narrowed. I huffed, and sat down in the seat next to her. "It's fine, an honest mistake." I told her.

"Hidan, did you get us our seats?" And there was the fucktard.

"Yep." I responded, to busy looking at the woman next to me. She flinched, and looked down again, but as she did this, pastel pink locks of hair had fell from out of behind her ears. Pink... I'll call her pink.

"Ma, are we on the boat yet?" A voice had asked from beside her. I blinked, I had not noticed anyone else next to her. And... Ma? Interesting.

Kakuzu sat next to me, and Pink just ignored us. "Mhm sweetie. We're on the boat." The boy next to her stoop up, and jumped, his hood falling off as he did so.

Deep red hair had come out from under the hood. "Sweetie, why don't you sit down, and you can jump when we get to lightning." I blinked, me and fucktard Kakuzu were going to Lightning, to pass by there and head to Ame.


	3. Chapter: 3

The horn honked, and I knew it was time to go. "Sweetie wake up," I slightly nudged Akira's shoulder, "It's time to get up, Akira." Akira blinkily opened his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up, ma..." His words trailed off. I looked to the side, and noticed that the other two were not there.

'Hm...' I thought. 'Whatever.' I stood up, and grabbed Akira's hand, "Did you get your bag, Aki?" Akira's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed his bag, that was still on his seat.

"Yeah..." I chuckled. 'So cute.' We walked down the bridge, me walking off the end, and Akira jumping off the end.

When we left the boat port, our first stop was an inn. We found one called 'Stars and Daggers'.

I opened the dark oak door, leading me to a bar. Walking up to the counter, Akira in hand, I asked the bartender If she had any rooms left.

"Yeah, but the down part is that you'll have to stay with people," I twitched. "But... It costs less." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Thanks, uh.."

"The names Ino. And it's 382. (20 dollars) ryo per person. Kids below 5 are 286 (15 dollars) ryo." I pulled out 682 ryo, and handed it to her.

"Thanks, the rooms 14," she said, and then pulled out a keycard from behind the bar and handed it to me. I nodded, and my grip on Akira got tighter, as I finally noticed all the *men* around me.

My breathing got quicker. "Ma, are you okay?"

Hidans pov

"Ma, are you okay?" I could barely hear it over all the noise, but I heard it. I looked over and saw the lady from before, holding her... Son? Nephew? The kids hand. In her other hand was a card with the number 14 on it.

Huh... I tapped Kakuzu on the shoulder, and pointed towards her hand. We made eye contact (( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)), and nodded. We stood up from our backseat booth.

We made our way to the stairs, and walked up them. Once we made it upstairs, we went into our room.

Room 14.

Sorry its so short. lol.


	4. Pls help owo

um... I need some help. If you couldn't tell, I suck at transitions. If you have any criticism, please tell me. Please.

It would really help.

Also sorry that this isnt an actual update...


	5. Im not continuing this story

So... Whats up? I have no motivation for this story, so if ya want it, just pm me. Also, first come first serve. So whoever asks first, gets it first. Yeah. Im kinda sorry? But kinda not, cuz I hade no obligations to this story, so I really dontneed to feel so. Welp. Yeah... Mkay bai!


End file.
